Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an entertainment and competition apparatus, and in particular, to a multiplayer game machine and a display system thereof.
Description of the Related Art
It is common that people play chess, play cards or play mahjong for entertainment or competition. Usually, player should sit in a circle and prepare corresponding game items such as, for example, cards, mahjong, dices, tokens, or the like, if they want to play chess and cards. One problem for playing games in such a conventional way is that the game items may be lost or damaged, and preparation and storage of the game times are also troublesome and time consuming.
Accordingly, electronic game machines have been developed specially for such competitive games such as chess games and/or cards games. Such electronic game machine generally comprises a host computer and a plurality of player controlled terminals, each of which has a display screen and an operating device (or player instruction input device) dedicated to a respective game player. The host computer of such game machine often has a larger volume so as to separate and position the plurality of player control terminals at different sides, so that the players are prevented from peeping at each other in order to ensure fairness of a game. In addition, such a game machine needs to provide each game player with a dedicated display screen. Moreover, such a game machine is large, heavy, and of high cost.